1. Priority claim
This application claims the benefit of European Application No. 04001948.1, filed on Jan. 29, 2004. The disclosure of the above application is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Technical Field
The invention relates to a speech dialogue system, in particular, to a speech dialogue system with multiple input channels.
3. Related Art
Some dialogue systems accept speech commands that control electronic devices and systems. The dialogue system analyzes input and directs the commands to specific electronic devices.
Some dialogue devices are useful in vehicles. To reduce the risk of accidents, some car manufacturers provide dialogue systems within vehicles. The electronic systems may be operated using various inputs.
These input devices are not easy to use. When activated, a user may not be able to use the system due to high noise levels. Accordingly, there is need for a system that allows the user to input instructions through multiple input methods without losing the previously submitted instructions.